A Drop Of Golden Sun
by Painofafangirl
Summary: Lily and James have finally put the past behind them and have become friends in 6th year. The saftey net around the students is begining to break as voldemort gains more power. friendship,love and hatred. A jily fanficton
1. Shooting stars

**Hi im new here and this is my first jlly fanfiction. it starts in 6th year christmas. the first chapter moves really quck but i will hopefully stop that in chapter 2. sorry if there are spelling or punctuation mistakes.**

 **chapter one- shooting stars**

Lily's hand ached from the repetitive motion that is waving goodbye, as she stood on the platform at king's cross station. Her eyes almost by instinct began to look for the intriguing hazel ones that were looking directly towards her as the boy they belonged to began to make his way over.

With a final step James stood in front of lily, moving his hand towards his hair for his minutely brush, before embracing the petite girl into a loving hug. After what felt like eternity stood back, leaving lily to feel a sense of incompleteness without the heat of his body against hers. James continued to look down at the fiery red head before mumbling a half-felt goodbye, as he didn't want to see her go, while wishing her a merry christmas, he walked away towards his parents and sirius as they were beginning to leave, however not without glancing at the girl who would leave his mind, only to be faced red hair pointing towards him as she gave her boyfriend a kiss goodbye. He quickly averted his eyes, but not without feeling the stab in the gut as he reached sirius.

Lily sat at her desk staring at the small parcel and letter in front of her as the rest of her family gathered downstairs for their christmas party, which she did not want to be apart as it would be filled with wiry glares and not so hidden remarks about how much of a strange girl she is. Instead she found herself staring at the last christmas gift she had yet to open. The reason for this was no surprise as it was from no other than james potter .Of course she had given him a gift, a great one she might add, but not for one moment did she believe that she would be getting a gift in return.

Slowly and carefully she peeled the paper apart, getting ready to duck behind her desk at any suspicion that this may be a prank from both sirius and james. However no such explosion or prank happened the gift just simply layed on the table as a small box. Lily began to open the box, taking the same precautions as the first set of rapping, only to be left was a small simple necklace that lilly fell in love with. The plain chain complemented the also plain star that lay in the middle, with a small shine. Without hesitation lily held up the necklace and clasped it around her neck. Bringing her hand to the necklace, a smile appeared on her face as she rushed to open the letter that was sent alongside the present.

His small scruffy handwriting was split into small sections of the page. The letter simply held a note wishing her a merry christmas and a request, more of a plea to see her at his annual new year party.

Slowly after reading the note to make sure she hadn't missed anything she folded the parchment again placing it delicately in her draw, feeling no need to reply as he would get his answer in six days.

James stood bewildered in front of his highly decorated tree, staring directly at the set of tickets that he held in his hand. Only minutes before had james rushed to open all his presents, leaving the smaller ones to last, to come faced with one of the best presents he had received all year. Two tickets to see Montrose Magpies vs Chudley Cannons. The game james had desperately begged his parents to go see for months and it was one of their only games that was being played when he wasn't at hogwarts. When he looked to his parents they were as shocked as he was. His hands bolted back down towards the letter that had been discarded unread, he assumed it was another letter from his parents. With great force, nearly ripping the parchment, james opened the letter only to find a sentence hoping he had a good time. His eyes drifted down to the bottom of the page to see a small name that had been singed. Lily.

Lily forced back the remainders of her drink before, heading outside towards the garden, she couldn't be forced to see all the PDA that would been seen in any minute at midnight. She heard the door behind her open again, believing it was just another couple trying to sneak off to do something more then kiss to bring in the new year, she didn't bother turning around.

"Thank you" she heard someone whisper in her ear as a body, that she soon realized was none other than the host, as he came to stand next to her, while sipping his drink.

"I should be thanking you, i loved the necklace by the way" she replied softly as she brought her hand up to grasp the star that lay around her neck.. She had been doing that a lot when she felt happy or safe, since receiving the gift.

"No, your present was simply too much, so because of that, you will be my accomplice for the day." he said smugly, with a grin on his looked back in pure shock, she had expected he would take sirius as he was the expected choice.

The countdown had begun inside, lily however did not notice this as she was still too taken back by james recent statement. Unlike lily james did hear this and as it got to one he lent in ad gave lily a kiss on the cheek, not just creating a red flourish in lily's cheeks but also his own, with that, he turned away and began to make his way back into the house but not without a final comment.

" pick you up at 8am monday, Evans. Don't be late."

"Whyyy" was the first words out of lily's mouth that morning when james arrived at her door. It was the earliest she had been up since leaving Hogwarts.

"The game doesn't start until 2, why do i need to be up at this ungodly hour." starring james right in the eye as she made her complaint.

"Because as my sources tell me, YOU Evans have never been to a real quidditch game before. So i make it my responsibility to give you the real, and best quidditch experience ever known to magic kind." he said with a smile upon his face. As he held his arm towards lily.

With a sigh, lily accepted the arm and soon they had apparated to a small restaurant in london.

"What the hell are we doing here you buffoon. This is not the stadium."

"I am quite aware that this is not the stadium, thank you very much. And i am not a buffoon! I just thought you might like some breakfast before we set off to the actual stadium. But if you don't we cou-" james was interrupted by not only the sounds of lily protest but also the sound of her unusually loud stomach growling.

When they both sat down at a booth in the corner of the restaurant, the waitress began to take their orders. James ordered nearly every option on the menu, using the excuse of being a teenage boy who was still growing, for defending his appetite. Looking at lily waiting for her to order, with an evil grin she simply said

"I'll have what he's having"

The waitress left leaving lily alone with james once again. James did not say anything to lily he just sat there, his mouth slightly open staring at her dead in the eyes, always believing that no girl, except for maybe marlene, could eat that much food.

Maybe ordering as much food as james was not a good idea as lily had thought. The nice breakfast had soon turned into a race and a competition to see who could eat the most and in the fastest time. Lily felt like she was going to be sick, while james simply stood there with a smirk on his face, unaffected by the amount of food he just consumed.

As they left the restaurant, lily clutching her belly, they decided to walk around a bit rather than lily vomiting after they got there.

Due to their current location they made their way to the leaky cauldron, and on through to Diagon Alley. Lily looked up at james with a smile on her face as she grabbed his arm, pulling him towards flourish and botts. A gron voiced from within james as he soon entered the shop he desperately wanted to leave. James loved to read, yet he hated the idea about being surrounded by books that could fall on you at any moment, it was a fear that he had never shared and didn't plan to, especially to one Sirius Black.

Lily disappeared for a few minutes only to reappear with a small book, which she handed james. The title read 'the lion, the witch and the wardrobe'. James eyes found lily's with a sense of curiosity.

"What is this?" james questioned with a hint of uncertainty.

" A muggle book, that i read before i knew about magic, i thought since you are going to show me a thing you grew up with, i can only return the favor."

James began to make his was towards the till before lily grabbed his arm showing the receipt in the other hand.

Once they had left the shop james once again held out his arm which lily gladly took.

When they got to the stadium lily had to rush away from james before leaning over the grass ready to spill her breakfast out before her, however she never did. All she did was glare at the boy behind her as he tried, and failed at hiding his laughter.

"Ok, are you ready" james joyfully screamed out to the open are, indirectly asking lily the question. With a small nod they made their way into the stadium.

"We won , we won" lily began chanting in james' face as they left the stadium after the match.

"Yes i know the chudley cannons one this time, no need to rub salt in the wound any longer. Miss Evans"

Lily smirked and began chanting even louder before james came behind her and picked her up over his shoulder. Screaming lily started to smack james back, demanding he put her down the instant. James however ignored her and apparated to her house.

Slowly he began to place her back down onto her doorstep when he stared into her emerald eyes.

"See you in two days Evans, i had a really great time today." james said softly as he began to walk away.

" POTTER" shouted lily as he was nearing the end of the road, running to him, lily wrapped her arms around his neck quickly before letting go a giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I had a great time too" with that lily made her way back to her house, giving games a wave before losing her door.


	2. Blue Mist

**Chapter Two: Blue Mist.**

Lily always loved the rush to get onto the train after entering platform 9 ¾. Although she always missed her parents and sometimes Petunia, it never really felt like home. Hogwarts was her home. Taking her bags to the end of the train to be put on. She slowly made her way to the train door, looking over the platform before heading onto the burgundy carriage. Weaving around the groups of friends reuniting after a holiday, was not fun. As the corridor that run next to the compartments we narrow, she was constantly having to wait for the younger students to move out of her way. Finally after thorough searching she found an empty one and sat down. Leaning back she slowly closed her eyes, relaxing. This 'relax' time however did not last long as Sirius, James and Marlene all barged their way into the silent space arguing.

"Being able to breath underwater is so much better then being able to walk on it. If you say anything different Sirius, you my friend, are wrong!" Marlene rambled on.

"But if I could walk on water do you know how awesome my Halloween costume would be? Imagine it, me walking on the lake dressed in a chiton and holding a Trident. I would definitely make a GREAT poseidon." Sirius argued back, frustrating Marlene even more.

"Hi" james quietly said as he sat down next to lily as the other two continued their pitiful argument.

Soon both Remus and Peter joined them in their compartment. Peter joining in on the ridiculous argument and Remus talking with james and lily. Both groups only had a small crossover of talking on the way their when, Sirius or Marlene wanted someone to agree with them. It the occasionally peter trying to leave the argument and Sirius then asking him to join him in his great costume plan, next simply lead to him going wide eyed, looking at James, lily, and Remus pleading them to help him get out of this. He was however, was only faced with smiles of amusement by all three.

The train began to decrease its speed telling everyone that they were nearing the end of their journey and after waiting behind students in the cramped corridor did they find themselves standing on the platform. The light had already began to dim as the group made their way towards the carriages. The ground was icy with the melting snow making it extremely difficult for lily to walk on. She did not only slip once but twice before she safely made it to an empty seat.

It took about twenty minutes to make their way to hogwarts. They conversations where light and mostly discussed what had happened over the holiday. And about how much they were not looking forward to having to do school work again.

Once inside the castle, they made their way to the great hall as everyone was starving and saw no need to go back to their rooms. As per usual Dumbledore made his speech, welcoming everyone back and hoping that they had all had a wonderful christmas, and that they were ready for the exams commencing in the spring. And to this James zoned out staring at the golden plate in front of him. His mind wandered to lily and their time spent together in the holiday, thankful for their friendship after five and a bit year of pure hatred, that she felt for him. But his mind also wandered to his parents, and what could happen to them as aurors. With voldemort growing stronger and stronger each day. James was soon bought out of his thought when a role came flying towards his head. Shooting up and glaring at sirius he was surrounded by laughter and smiles. All worries about what was happening outside the grounds was pushed to the back of his mind as he realised there was no use worrying about the future when anything could happen and it was out of his control. Especially as he still had a year and a half before leaving hogwarts.

 ****The next morning lily woke up, happy to be back to her usual routine. Lily was a person of structure and although she hated waking up early, she couldn't wait to start off her year with defence against the dark arts. Yes it wasn't her best or favourite subject. She did like it as it was never too bad to learn a way to defend yourself. So after breakfast that's is exactly where lily went. As she entered the classroom she made her way to the side of the room to join a smirking sirius who was stuffing his face with chocolate, which he had probably stolen from the pouting remus next to him.

The class soon began to fill up as the lesson began.

"Today we will be learning the patronus charm. This is a defensive spell that will keep you safe against dementors." Professor Williams " everyone grab your wands and follow this wand action while saying expecto patronum, remember to think of your happiest memory". The whole class broke out into a chorus of words as they all attempted to successfully produce the spell.

Lily took a few moments to think about her happiest remembering about her holiday and the day with james. Slowly she took a breath and raised her wand. The words came out of her mouth with confidence as a blue mist appeared from the tip of the wand. The mist then transformed into a beautiful doe prancing around the room. Without a second thought she turned to james and looked him dead in the eye, smiled

"Beat that potter".

James had been leaning against the wall talking to sirius about the upcoming quidditch trials when lily had produced her patronus. He was stood in shock with his mouth slightly ajar, until lily challenged him. Gulping he stood up and walked over to lily giving her a smirk as he stood next to her. He like her raised his wand and summoned the blue mist. However his did not turn into a , his turned into a large, proud stag which strutted around him and lily.

His head darting to look at lily. Her eyes were not meeting his. No her eyes were looking at the door which had recently been used a a student had slammed it. Lily quickly followed in pursuit leaving james alone.

When lily reached the corridor and shouted for Tyler to stop. Slowly he turned to face her with a look of pure anger and pain.

"What lily, what could you possibly want"

" i want to know why you stormed out of that classroom and why you are so pissed of at me" lily replied with a look of worry.

Tylers eyes widened as he looked over the top of lily's head slowly looking down.

" What's wrong with me? Lily what's wrong with you!" he took a long breath before continuing "you and james obviously have feelings for eachother." lily was about to argue when tyler cut her off " you ditch the plans we made months ago, to go watch a game you don't even like. you constantly stare and flirt with him. For dumbledore's sake, you even have god damn matching patronuses." brushing his hand through his hair and down his face creating a sigh. " I can't do this anymore lily, and i don't think you can either. So for my sake and yours i'm ending this. I hope we can still be friends." with that tyler made his departure and left the hallway.

Lily couldn't explain what she was feeling. She knew she was meant to be devastated yet she just felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She recalled the conversation, if you could call it that, she just had. Think about the things he said. She understood where he was coming from. She had ditched him to go to the quidditch match with james. And she couldn't deny their patronuses but there were so many possibilities fo that wasn't there? But she does not have feelings for James Potter.

Turning around to head back to the classroom, she say james looking at her in front of the door.

"Are you okay?" james asked in a gentle tone.

"Please just leave me alone." lily sighed as she walked past him and the classroom. Suddenly deciding she wasn't in the mood for class or having to look and listen to James.


End file.
